Whitepaw's Adventure
Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000019178 StartFragment:0000000454 EndFragment:0000019162 Warriors: Whitepaw's Adventure Whitekit was finally six moons old. At six moons, a kit would become an apprentice of their clan. Whitekit lived in ThunderClan. It was a clan in a forest. The four clans were ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Whitekit's mother was Sunflower and his father was the leader of ThunderClan, Sunstar. Sunstar was an old, wise, leader. His fur was a bright gold which was much deferent from Whitekit. He was a small, white cat. Tonight, he would be an apprentice. As night approached, Sunstar lept onto the highrock, a rock where the leader made his speeches, and said, “Will all cats come.” The many ThunderClan cats came forward, including Whitekit. Sunstar announced, “Today we welcome a new apprentice into the clan. His name is Whitekit, but now he will be known as Whitepaw. He will be trained by Lightheart. May StarClan honor him.” Whitepaw stood up, proudly. Lightheart also stood up. Lightheart stood up as well. He was a golden cat, like Sunstar. Lightheart walked over to Whitepaw as the cats cleared away and said, “Hello Whitepaw. Tomorrow we will start training. Go to the apprentices den to sleep. Whitepaw wen't to the apprentices den. In there, were Skypaw, a gray cat, Moonpaw, a black cat, and Swiftpaw, a beautiful brown cat. “Hello, Whitepaw,” Skypaw said, nicely. “Hello!” Whitepaw replied. “I am Skypaw. My trainer is Snowstorm. Maybe we could train together tomorrow.” “Yes,” Whitepaw said as he sat down. In minutes, Whitepaw was asleep. The next morning, he was woken by Lightheart. “Time to train,” Lightheart said. Whitepaw followed Lightheart into the forest. Snowstorm and Skypaw were there too. Now, what should we do,” Snowstorm asked Lightheart. “Lets teach them how to hunt,” Lightheart answered. Lightheart saw a mouse run across the forest floor. Lightheart snuck up on it and then pounced. He quickly killed the small mouse. “Now you try!” Whitepaw did the same thing to another mouse. He pounced on it, but it escaped his paws. Whitepaw pounced once more and caught it. He killed it quickly. Whitepaw had killed his first prey! “Good, now after you get food, bring it to the fresh kill pile. It will be eaten by everyone at the end of the day. Remember, eating after catching is against the warrior code,” Lightheart said. Skypaw caught one and after that, the four cats wen't to take the food to the fresh kill pile. Then, the two apprentices wen't off to hunt on there one. There was a lot of prey in the leaf bare season. As night approached, Whitepaw and Skypaw got some food from the fresh kill pile. “That was a good day of hunting,” Whitepaw said. “Yes,” agreed Skypaw. “You think that is good. My apprentice did much better,” said a black cat walking by. As he wen't out of sight, Whitepaw asked, “Who is that?” “Thats Flameclaw. He is Moonpaw's mentor. He is also mean to a lot of cats,” Skypaw replied. For the rest of meal time, they talked about their day and became good friends. The next morning, Lightheart woke Whitepaw up and said, “Today, we will patrol our boundary.” The two of them wen't deep into the forest. Soon, they approached giant houses. “This is Twolegplace. It is were twolegs keep kittypets. They are spoiled cats.” They kept moving. After a while, Whitepaw started to smell a horrible odor. As it got stronger, Whitepaw saw a strange path made of a gray rock. “This is Thunderpath. Don't walk on it, or a monster will hit you.” All of a sudden, a monster sped by. “Beyond this is ShadowClan territory. Don't go there.” They walked on until they reached a river. “Across this river, is RiverClan territory. Further down the river is sunningrocks. It is our territory. The two cats patrolled the boundary a couple of times. As they reached the thunderpath, Whitepaw smelled a weird smell. “What is that smell?” Whitepaw asked. “It is ShadowClan, but it doesn't seem to be coming from the other side of the thunderpath. There must be a ShadowClan cat in our territory!” Lightheart said angrily. All of a sudden, a black cat jumped out. He had long, sharp, claws, and a scar across his right eye. “Sharpclaw!” Lightheart said. Another black cat jumped out. This one was a small, young, apprentice. He had a dead squirrel in his mouth. Lightheart said, “Leave now! Stop hunting in our territory and give us our prey back!” We caught it, we keep it,” Sharpclaw said. With that, Lightheart lept at him and clawed him in the face. The black apprentice jumped at Whitepaw. Whitepaw scratched the black cat across the shoulder. The black cat yowled and jumped onto Whitepaw. Whitepaw shook him off quickly and bit at his neck. The apprentice struggled and when he got out, he ran back into ShadowClan. Lightheart bit Sharpclaw and he ran away too. “Good job!” Lightheart said, breathing heavily, “That should keep ShadowClan in their territory.” The two cats headed back to camp. It was getting late, so Whitepaw did a little hunting. He came back with a bird and a squirrel. Whitepaw put the prey in the fresh kill pile. At meal time, Whitepaw grabbed a mouse and wen't over with Skypaw. He was sitting with Swiftpaw. “Hello,” Whitepaw said. “Hi, Whitepaw. This is my sister, Swiftpaw.” Skypaw replied. “Hello, Swiftpaw!” “Hello, Whitepaw. Do you wan't to come hunting with me tomorrow?” Swiftpaw asked. “Sure.” “Can I come?” asked Skypaw asked. “Yeah,” Swiftpaw said. “I fought off a ShadowClan apprentice today! He was hunting on our territory with Sharpclaw!” Whitepaw said. “Really? Tell us what happened,” Skypaw asked. Whitepaw told them the whole story. “That will give us something to talk about at the gathering!” Skypaw exclaimed after Whitepaw finished. “What's the gathering?” Whitepaw asked. “It is where all clans gather in peace at the fourtrees. We talk about certain things. There is one every full moon. One is coming up in a couple of days.” The next couple of days, Whitepaw trained to be a great apprentice. He was the best hunter and best fighter out of the apprentices. On the night of the gathering, Sunstar lept onto the great rock and said, “Tonight we will go to the gathering. He wen't in the direction of the fourtrees, followed by his deputy, Longstripe. He was a large, brown, cat. The rest of the clan followed. When they approached the fourtrees, Whitepaw smelled many different cats. As they got to the fourtrees, he saw all sorts of different kinds of cats. They were supposed to talk before the gathering, so Whitepaw, Skypaw, and Swiftpaw talked until the meeting began. When it began, the four leaders lept onto a large rock. It was called the great rock. “One of my warriors has told me that a ShadowClan cat came into our territory,” Sunstar said. “Was it you, Sharpclaw?” the leader of ShadowClan, Darkstar, said as if he didn't care. “Yes it is, but you know our problem, Darkstar,” Sharpclaw said. “Yes. I must ask you leaders something,” Darkstar began, “Our clan has a problem. We need more food so let us hunt in your territory.” Yowls of anger rose in the crowd. “Never!” Sunstar yelled, “We will never let them in our clan!” “I agree, Sunstar,” Tidalstar said. She was a brown she cat and leader of RiverClan. “Then I will destroy you both!” Darkstar yelled, “I claim war with ThunderClan and RiverClan!” “I was smart to let him in our territory,” Oakstar, leader of WindClan said. “This meeting is over!” Sunstar announced. The cats wen't back to their clans. Whitepaw wen't into the apprentices den when he got back and wen't to sleep. In the morning, Whitepaw, Skypaw, and Swiftpaw, wen't off to hunt near RiverClan border. After they caught a few animals, a RiverClan patrol appeared. One of them was a brown, skinny, cat. Another was a gray, old, cat. The third was a brown apprentice. The three cats swam through the river, into ThunderClan territory. Skypaw darted toward them. The brown warrior scratched him hard and Skypaw fell to the ground. The three cats dragged the apprentice back into their territory. The RiverClan cats took Skypaw back into their territory. “We should go get the clan!” Swiftpaw said. “No!” Whitepaw said, “We don't have time. If we go after him now we might be able to get him before he gets to RiverClan!” “Whatever you think!” Swiftpaw said as the two cats darted into RiverClan territory. Soon, they approached the RiverClan cats. Whitepaw lept at the gray warrior. He then scratched him on his shoulder. Swiftpaw grabbed Skypaw. He was unconscious. She ran with him back to ThunderClan. Whitepaw grabbed the other side of Skypaw and they quickly took him back to ThunderClan. As they crossed the border, the RiverClan cats stopped following them. When they got back to camp, Whitepaw told the leader what happened. “That was a great rescue!” Sunstar said. Flameclaw walked over to them and said, “Great rescue? They wen't and rescued a useless apprentice in another territory without permission.” “Are you questioning my leadership?” Sunstar asked. “Well, I will just say I would have punished them if I were you,” Flameclaw said quietly as he walked away. Then, Whitepaw curled up in his den and wen't to sleep. Four moons had passed since Whitepaw began his training. He was turning into a fine apprentice. One morning, Whitepaw was talking with Skypaw. “Remember when ShadowClan warned us four mons ago?” Whitepaw began. “Yes” “Well, they haven't done anything. I wonder what they are planning.” All of a sudden, Whitepaw smelled something. It was ShadowClan. Then, many ShadowClan warriors appeared. They were attacking the camp! Sharpclaw jumped on top of Whitepaw but Whitepaw clawed him off. Then, Whitepaw bit Sharpclaw's neck. After that, Sharpclaw walked away. Whitepaw saw all his clan fighting ShadowClan. Many cats were injured. Then, Whitepaw saw Sunstar and Longstripe being attacked by Darkstar and other ShadowClan warriors. Darkstar bit Sunstar's neck until Sunstar stopped breathing. Sunstar was dead! Darkstar clawed Longstripe across the eyes, blinding him. Then, Darkstar quickly bit into Longstripe's neck. Longstripe was dead too. Whitepaw furiously ran toward Darkstar. Darkstar scratched Whitepaw on the chest, but Whitepaw jumped on top of Darkstar. Darkstar tried to shake him off, but Whitepaw hung on. Still on top of Darkstar, Whitepaw bit his neck until Darkstar stopped breathing. Whitepaw killed Darkstar! “Darkstar is dead!” Whitepaw yelled to all the cats. The ShadowClan warriors ran back to their territory. Then, Whitepaw ran over to Sunstar and rested his head on his chest. Sunstar was dead. All of a suden, Sunstar started breathing. He wasn't dead! “Sunstar!” Whitepaw said. “I just lost a life,” Sunstar said. “What?” Whitepaw said, confused. “When a cat becomes a leader, they get nine lives. I lost one, but I still have some left. “Then...then that means Darkstar isn't dead!” All of a sudden, Darkstar got up and ran away. “Then, Longstripe is dead,” Whitepaw said. Sunstar looked over at Longstripe's dead body and said, “Yes. I guess he is.” That night, Sunstar called a meeting. “Cats of ThunderClan, as you probably know, Longstripe is in StarClan now. Now, I will choose a new deputy. From now on, the deputy of ThunderClan will be Lightheart! And one more thing, Whitepaw has trained well and is turning out to be a fine apprentice. He will now be a warrior!” Whitepaw was so astonished! He was so glad that he was now a warrior. Sunstar continued, “His warrior name will be Whiteheart! We honor is skill, and kindness.” And now, Whiteheart walked over to the warriors den. He couldn't wait for tomorrow because it would be his first day as a ThunderClan warrior.